J'Daha
History Physiology Culture Religion Relations Languages Homelands Notable Figures Powers and Abilities Sealed Form '''- J’Daha are born within a human-like form closely resembling evarians. In this 'sealed' state, they have very little access to their true power, but are still strong enough to compete with most races on equal terms. '''Restrained Form - A rare transformation among their species, the j'daha are able to take on a 'hybrid' humanoid form that allows them to access a significant portion of their complete power, without losing the maneuverability and mobility that the humanoid form provides. The amount of power that can be accessed at one time is highly varied per individual. True Form - The j'daha are able to revert to their natural state, transforming into a gargantuan dragon. In this form, the j'daha are able to operate at the absolute peak of their power. Strength, speed, durability, natural senses, stamina, magic and pulse energy potency are increased exponentially. Pulse Energy/Ether - The lifeblood of all dragons, they able to generate, conjure, and manipulate pulse energy (also known as Ether), a transcendent essence of energy that flows through most of existence. Pulse energy can be manipulated on three conceptual levels of matter/energy (Natural, Cosmic, and Spiritual). All physical and/or mental abilities can be augmented significantly through pulse energy amplification, and exponentially further through the use of their restrained and true forms. Note: These statistical calculations are measured from their sealed form. *'Ryuu Magic' - The j'daha bond raw mana with ether, creating a unique form of elemental magic that is solely exclusive to dragons. Because of its unique properties, their elemental magic can bypass the natural defenses of those normally immune to a specific element. *'Radiation Absorption '- The j'daha are able to absorb various forms of radiation, and utilize the energy in a variable number of ways. *'Superhuman Strength' - Dragons are tremendously strong. On average, the typical individual can press several thousand pounds of weight with negligable effort. *'Superhuman Speed/Agility' - A dragon’s reflexes, agility, combat sense and hand-eye coordination are many times greater than that of an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Durability' - A dragon’s bodily tissues are more resistant to injury than those of a human, granting him an impressive degree of resistance to physical injury. They are capable of withstanding remarkable amounts of damage, both physical and magical, of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes. *'Superhuman Senses' - A dragon’s physiology grant them heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, feel, and perceive at astounding levels. *'Superhuman Stamina' - A dragon’s musculature generates an extremely low amount of fatigue toxins during physical activity. *'Elemental Breath' - Dragons can exhale a variety of elemental energies from their mouths as a potent breath weapon. *'Instilled Knowledge' - A unique j'dahan trait, they can inherit a percentage of their parents’ knowledge upon birth, including a plethora of magic spells and techniques. *'Magic Resistance' - Dragons are naturally resistant to magic. Category:Races